


They Can't Believe I Made You Weak

by Ashii Black (ashiiblack)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Worship, Gossip, Insecurity, Kissing, M/M, Nervousness, Rimming, breakup!Viktuuri, references to infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 13:05:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12654105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashiiblack/pseuds/Ashii%20Black
Summary: Yuri is treated like a villain when Viktor and Yuuri break up after a scandalous affair. He doesn't give a shit about anyone's opinion - except one person.





	They Can't Believe I Made You Weak

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely based on Halsey's "Strange Love." This fic idea was one I had for NSFW Yurio Week but it never made it out of my head until now.
> 
> So many thanks to Mysh for helping me take a PWP and turn it into actual feelings, and then to Icicle for the beta. You both are amazing human beings! <3

Yuri threw his iPad across his bed for the fifth time that afternoon.

He wasn't sure why he continued to scroll through the gossip rags; it wasn't as though they would ever report anything decent. Still, this was the first time he had ever been so prominently featured in the headlines in this way.

_Ice Tiger of Russia Responsible for Nikiforov/Katsuki Split???_

_Read an Exclusive Interview with Former Plisetsky Lover - He Doesn't Leave Anything Out!_

_Olympic Gold Medalist Rumored to Have Affair With Nikiforov_

_17 Year Old Figure Skater Seduces Married Man 12 Years His Senior_

_Katsuki Flees the Country to Bestie in Thailand After Getting Dumped_

_Yuri Plisetsky Is a Slut_

It had started two weeks ago. Viktor and Piggy had finally addressed their separation to the public, and the shitstorm had only grown worse. Some asshole had hacked Viktor's bank account and discovered a series of hotel charges. It only took scrolling through Yuri's Instagram and Twitter feed to confirm that their locations were too similar for it to be a coincidence.

Once Yuri had received a death threat, he decided to come clean to Yakov. He was sorely disappointed in his conduct, of course, but had sent him to an empty apartment to hide out until the outrage died down.

Yuri was opposed at first, but he was already in deep shit. It was for his own protection. Still, it meant all he had to do all day was watch shitty television and read all of the shit said about him online. He was given a intense workout regimen to maintain his fitness, all while stuck in this stupid apartment.

Otabek was training hard for Worlds, but they had Skyped several times throughout Yuri's prison sentence. JJ - unable to compete due to an injured knee - had visited twice, bringing him McDonald's and several letters of support for Yuri. The fries helped, but the letters didn't.

He was surprised that JJ wasn't acting holier than thou since Yuri knew his stance on cheating, but it seemed for once, he knew to keep his mouth shut. Beka was as stoic as always, but had finally asked the question burning on everyone's tongues.

"Is it true?"

That was what people _really_ wanted. They didn't give a fuck about the morality of the situation; they just wanted the goddamn gossip. They were so curious, so desperate to hear what happened, how Yuri was involved in the Epic Viktor and Yuuri Divorce of 2018.

Viktor and Yuuri were _forever_ , perfect in the eyes of everyone but the people who actually knew them. Their relationship had been doomed from the beginning, constantly second-guessing themselves, failing at basic communication, all the while trying to coach and compete with each other. Their marriage was a perfect example of how two people could be in love but be wrong for each other. It was an unmitigated disaster.

Everyone seemed to think that Yuri's involvement destroyed their marriage, but really, it was the nail in the coffin of something that was already dead.

Yuri glared at the wall and picked up his iPad again and scrolled through Twitter.

A photo popped up, one of Viktor and Yuri. It was while they were in Toronto for Skate Canada, walking back to the hotel - to _their_ hotel room. They were standing far too close to be friends, Viktor's hands gripping Yuri's hips. They were laughing. Yuri's head was thrown back, eyes shut, mouth wide in a smile. Viktor's eyes were soft, giving him a look of pure contentment.

Yuri smiled. He remembered that night quite well. He wasn't sure who took the photo, or why, or how much someone paid to use it, but it captured the essence of their relationship far better than anything Yuri or Viktor could put into words.

Not for the first time since he arrived in this stupid fucking apartment, Yuri felt a wave of nerves hit him. Yuri knew that Viktor wanted him; that much was true. But would he still want Yuri after everything? Was that happiness in that photo just a memory too?

He had texted Viktor on and off during his time hiding out, but he rarely responded. It wasn't as though Viktor was doing nothing; Yuri saw his name all over articles as he tried to save face for breaking up with Katsudon.

Suddenly, he heard a knock on the door and jumped.

He wasn't expecting anyone. Yakov had insisted on using a special knock so Yuri could ensure it was someone safe. Even JJ had texted him like a normal fucking human being.

Yuri stood and made his way across the living room. He peered into the peephole and saw the very person Yakov had explicitly told to _not_ visit Yuri.

He flung the door open, yanked Viktor inside, then slammed it shut.

"What the fuck are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in your own private apartment?"

Viktor tilted his head and gave him a half smile. "I don't seem to be very good at doing what I'm supposed to, yeah?"

He stepped forward and drew Yuri into a deep kiss in one motion.

Yuri sighed into Viktor's mouth, his toes curling as he smelled the familiar scent of Viktor's cologne. Viktor gripped the small of Yuri's back, his fingers digging into Yuri's skin.

A little voice in the back of his head told Yuri that Viktor was just here for one thing - he wasn't getting to fuck Katsudon anymore and he just needed sex.

Even worse, what if Viktor was there to say goodbye? Yuri deepened the kiss further, trying to push his fears away. He held onto Viktor as though he might fade away, squeezing his shoulders tightly.

Far too soon, Viktor pulled away. Yuri was left gasping.

"Sorry, I had to do that. It's been two weeks and I couldn't take it any more."

Yuri slid his hands into the back pockets of Viktor's jeans and squeezed. He drew in a breath and tried to steady his nerves. "I sure as fuck hope you didn't just come here for that."

Viktor's gaze into Yuri's eyes intensified. "No, I didn't."

He pushed Yuri against the wall of the skeazy apartment, kissing him desperately. Yuri gasped for breath, thrusting his hips up, loving the friction between them. He had jerked off every day, but it didn't leave him satisfied. Viktor always left him satisfied.

What if this was the last time he was ever satisfied?

He moaned, breaking the kiss. Viktor was so warm, and Yuri fit in his arms perfectly. He sucked a mark on Yuri's exposed neck, then bit down on his collarbone.

"Oh, fuck." Yuri knew he wasn't going to last long, not with the way Viktor was touching him.

Viktor kissed him like Yuri gave him life, peppering messy kisses all over Yuri's face. Yuri found Viktor's jeans button and undid it with one hand, sliding down his zipper. He reached in and grasped Viktor's cock through his underwear. Viktor let out a soft moan at the touch and thrusted into Yuri's hand.

"Bed?"

Yuri nodded, their eyes meeting briefly before kissing again.

They couldn't stop touching each other, trading kisses as they removed each other's clothing. They tore at their shirts and pants, flinging their clothes in every direction. He wanted Viktor; he needed this. Yuri was somehow naked by the time they finished the short walk to the bedroom, Viktor wearing only his undershirt. He tugged it off, then pulled Yuri to the bed, their bodies flush together.

Yuri had loved Viktor for years, for longer than he had been willing to admit to himself. Viktor accepted Yuri with all of his flaws, all of the petty shit he pulled. The idea that this was just sex made Yuri's skin crawl.

Viktor glanced over at the trashy articles staring up at him from his iPad and frowned. "I thought Yakov told you to stay off those sites."

"Fuck that." Yuri scoffed, then threw the iPad to the floor. He didn't want to think about that.

"No one knows what really happened except for us."

Yuri wrapped his ankles around Viktor's hips, then reached up to touch Viktor's cheek. "They made pretty good guesses."

Viktor's head dipped down and he pressed wet kisses to Yuri's neck. "You don't have to tell them anything."

"I won't."

"I don't like that you're hiding away in here."

There was so much bullshit in those articles, dragging his name through the mud. A lot of what they said was true; Yuri _did_ have an affair with Viktor, but there was so much conjecture as to how long it had been going on and Yuri's motives. 

They called Viktor a playboy, unable to be satisfied by just one man; Piggy was the jilted lover, too blinded by his love to see the truth; Yuri the slut, the one who didn't have the common sense to realize that fucking a married man was wrong, the one who tore apart the "meant to be soulmates"..

The truth was that Yuri had thought about it - a lot. But he wanted Viktor so badly he tried to forget it, tried to ignore his moral compass. He never thought that Viktor would look his way, not after the Onsen on Ice.

Viktor bit Yuri's nipple and snapped him out of his thoughts. He dragged his tongue down his stomach, briefly sucking Yuri's cock before spreading Yuri's legs wider and pressing his lips to Yuri's ass.

It had surprised Yuri at how gentle Viktor was when he prepped him. Yuri had expected an animalistic, almost inconsiderate Viktor. Instead, he was tortured with tantalizing touches, fingers that pumped in and out of him at a steady pace.

Could Yuri ever find someone like this again?

" _Yura_."

"What?" Yuri heard his voice crack.

"What's wrong?"

Yuri felt the tears in his eyes threaten to spill over. "Nothing. Just fuck me already."

Viktor climbed back up to Yuri and lay beside him. "You're trembling."

He tried to turn, but Viktor pinched his chin and pointed Yuri's face toward his. Yuri stared into his eyes, tears blurring his vision.

"Tell me what's wrong."

Yuri buried his face in the nape of Viktor's neck, deeply breathing in his scent. "What is this?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you - want to - are we -" Sobs threatened to escape from Yuri's throat. His eyes and throat burned as he fought them down.

Viktor gripped Yuri's shoulders and pulled him back. "Have I ever given you the indication I'd rather be anywhere but here?"

Yuri couldn't look at Viktor. "It's been two weeks, Vitya. Two weeks. You've hardly texted me. I thought - I thought -"

"You thought I was done with you." Viktor's voice was soft and filled with sadness.

A tear slipped down Yuri's cheek. Fuck, he was an idiot. Who could ever want him?

Viktor wiped the tear with his thumb. He pressed a kiss to Yuri's forehead. "I should have fought Yakov harder on this. I should have stayed with you. You've been here alone with your thoughts. Yura, I love you. I want to be with you. As long as you'll have me."

Yuri's head shot up at Viktor's words. "Really?"

"Let me show you how much I love you." Viktor drew him into a deep kiss, running his fingers through Yuri's hair. "Roll over."

"Okay." Yuri wiped his eyes and complied, grabbing a pillow to place under his chest.

Viktor's pressed his lips down Yuri's shoulders and back, whispering words of love and encouragement. Goosebumps rose all over Yuri's skin at the gentle touch.

Yuri loved it when Viktor rimmed him. It got him so relaxed, so turned on, so loose. He rutted against Viktor's tongue as it slid inside of him. He let himself get lost in the sensation, soon feeling Viktor's forefinger pushing inside as well. Yuri could feel the softness, the love that Viktor was trying to convey to him. This was what he wanted.

Viktor somehow managed to be both gentle and rough, teasing Yuri by barely brushing against his prostate and then pulling away. Yuri let out a sob of frustration and thrusted against the bed. At least that gave him some release.

"Don't come yet, Yura."

Yuri bit his lip and stopped moving, refocusing his attention to Viktor's tongue inside his ass and his finger moving in and out of him, stretching him.

Viktor continued teasing him, eliciting frustrated moans from Yuri. He was dying to come, but he wanted Viktor inside of him. It felt so _good_ , so right. Part of him had been worried that they only worked when they were sneaking around, but this proved otherwise.

Finally, Viktor pulled away. "I want you to ride me."

" _Yes_." 

They took a moment to switch positions so Viktor was lying on his back. Yuri admired his length: thick and red, hard for him, hard for _Yuri_ and no one else. Viktor stared up at Yuri with an intense gaze.

"Do you have a condom?"

Viktor shook his head. "I want to feel you."

He stared at Viktor. This was new. Viktor had _always_ used a condom, even with Piggy. Yuri liked the idea that he had something with Viktor that was just his. He drew in a breath, slicked up Viktor's cock, then positioned himself, slowly sinking down on Viktor's cock.

Yuri had missed this so much. 

He thought about what people would say when they saw him and Viktor together. Fuck them. Yuri wanted to walk down the street hand in hand with Viktor. They could stick their questions and gossip up their asses.

He was so full, but it felt so _fucking good_. Once Yuri had taken Viktor's entire length, he took a moment to breathe and adjust. His erection had hardly flagged at all.

After adjusting to the sensation, Yuri began to rock back and forth. He pressed Viktor's cock against his prostate, desperate to get himself off. Viktor wrapped his fingers around Yuri's dick and began to stroke, moving his hands quickly. Neither of them were going to last long.

Yuri came embarrassingly fast, painting streaks of come all over Viktor's chest. Viktor swiped some from his stomach and brought it to his mouth, moaning at the taste, then fucked into Yuri gripping his hips with bruising strength. Yuri could only spread his knees wider and let him do it, unable to keep up with Viktor's speed.

Viktor came with a shout, emptying himself into Yuri's ass. Once he finished, Yuri let himself fall against Viktor's chest, not giving a shit about the fact that he was covered in come.

"I love you, Yura."

He pressed a kiss to Viktor's sweat-covered cheek. "I love you, too."

Yuri felt so safe with Viktor, as though his fears, doubts, and any of those words written about him were washed away.

Yuri tilted his hips forward, letting Viktor's cock pop out of him. He felt Viktor's come dribble out of him. He wasn't used to the sensation but didn't mind it.

They wiped themselves down with a towel from the bathroom, then Viktor fell asleep like the old man he was. Yuri smiled at his snoring form beside him, then had an idea.

He grabbed his phone from the dresser and turned on the front-facing camera. He took a picture of him and Viktor, clearly shirtless and blissed out from sex. Yuri held up his middle finger and sneered, pressing the shutter button.

He pulled up Instagram and selected the photo, cropping it just right. No filters necessary.

_This is all you're fucking getting from me. I have a new lover. You're all a bunch of assholes if you think that's strange. Go suck a dick and find something else to write about now._

Yuri paused, glancing at Viktor. He'd approve. Yakov, definitely not. He bit his lip, grinned, and posted it.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](http://ashiiblack.tumblr.com)!


End file.
